List of World of Chaos 1.0 Characters
Main Characters Protagonists #Boombomb Rangers (renamed Boom Rangers) is one of the main protagonists of CV1.1. Orphaned as a child by none other than resident Big Bad Doom, Boom is strongheaded member of G.U.N who normally flies solo but has a soft spot for certain people, including Ciel. #Apallo Solaris #Reggie the Bat is one of CV1.1's more shy characters but with good reason. Originally an outgoing happy child this all changed when he eventually caught wind of his father's abuse to his mother and eventually was brought into it. His father's constant belittling and abuse of him got to him quickly causing him to become a more anxious and withdrawn person. This all ended however when his mother eventually got sick of the abuse, filing a divorce and taking Reggie with her. Without his father, Reggie still remained with his lack of confidence, even up to his teenage years. He grew up rather isolated, having very few friends, the ones he did have mostly being male due to his even more extreme lack of confidence around females. Things eventually turned up for the better for him during one of his summer breaks where he met Sal, who after spending just a month with he found to be the girl he was looking for. Reggie wanted to be stronger, thinking this would better increase his chances with Sal and as such currently trains in a Martial Arts style known as Saikyu. #Bluray the Fox (renamed Blu the Fox; 12) is a clever and slightly mischevious heroic fox with the ability to control electricity, use telekinesis as well as other psychic moves and copy the techniques of opponents (be they weaker than him or the technique simple enough for his skill). #James the Bluejay #Sparks Enigmar is waiting for his backstory to get updated Antagonists #Doom the Dark Lord is one of the resident antagonists of CV1.1. He's an ancient evil manifested from the negative emotions of others, and gains power from such. With that, he targets people who he can leech energy off of easily and efficiently and one of those hosts just so happens to be Boom. Doom is sadistic, finding no value of life other than the fact that he needs it to survive (those stopping him from devastating the planet like many other villains plan too). The Dark Lord would much rather dawn a smile than be one of the dramatic intimidating villains, which tends to lean him towards being another type of intimidating, similar to the Joker. #Eggman Nega is the villainous counterpart of the ancient scientist Doctor Eggman. He hails from another dimension but was trapped in the future of the Chaos Dimensionwith other Sol Dimension residents (Blaze and Marine) after a scheme went wrong. Like his counterpart he continuously causes mischief for our heroes. He's nearly identical to the good doctor in personality and mannerisms, prideful, egotistical, maniacal and very disdainful of his opponents, especially when they're in joy. Whether he's scheming or in action, serious or comical, this Eggx-py is not to be taken lightly. #Medusa the Succubus #Sonic.EXE is a mysterious demon of unknown origin that currently takes the form of a demonic virus in the likeness of the Legendary Blue Hedgehog. He was some how placed in a PC disc sealed away...waiting to be awakened. But won't take like 3 hours to come out no it'll be instant who the hell wouldn't turn off the *COUGH*JAMESAVALONE*COUGH* (similar to doom, adverse in insecure and cowardly when faced with a true threat) #Mephiles #Iblis Major Characters Protagonists #Falco the Eagle #Honoo Xzion is a socially awkward but talented young Culpeo and eventual member of G.U.N. He's a very complex person hailing from a wealthy background and eventually being thrown into an academy for gifted children (as the result of his father's murder of his immidiate family). Honoo, while very intelligent is not very informed of social norms and can be very emotional. He takes the role of Boom's apprentice after Sparks is killed by Doom. #Ciel Mackenzie(-Rangers) #Night the Fox (14) is a eccentric grey fox who is a massive fanboy over Boom Rangers. He aspires to be like and though he may come off as a bit creepy due to how he attempts to mimic his hero, but he's pretty innocent when it comes to his methods. Like Boom, he lost his parents at an early age though this doesn't seem to bother Night too much. Donning a bit of a naivete when it comes to such matters, Night comes off as a bit 'obnoxiously endearing' to others due to this happy demeanor. He comes off as a bit airheaded to some, but to others he's your hyperactive kid seeking to be something great. #Fetalia princess soleanna #Makoto the Dog #Dokuro the Angelic Fox (#104) #Flame the Hedgehog (renamed Anthony/Tony the Hedgehog; 14) is the hyperactive sixth/seventh child of X and Y and the twin sibling of Roxxy. Popular at school for his zany antics Flame is completely of the wall and always up for a joke. He probably has ADD or something idk boom sort've confirmed it, it was add or adhd hit me up on skype chill and answer boom. He likes fitting in with others and hates being alone. He stays upbeat as it comes natural to him and hates hurting the feelings of others, though he can be a bit oblivious to it at times. While he tends to be quite the jokester he doesn't like not being taken seriously when the time comes for it. He looks up to Rock and Elektro who he thinks to be the "coolest" of his siblings. He's the guardian of fire #Sal the Echidna is someone i can't find any information about. blame boom legit i can't write anything about her other than boob jokes and that she likes reggie. fffuck off #Apallo Solaris Jr. #Rodney the Fox (12) #F8B (Fate B.) #Anais the Hedgehog #Danny the Fox #Shine the Hedgehog #Silver the Hedgehog #Michael the Fox #Chewie is a green Chao (TBA) #Ecruos the Porcupine #Tyflo Cevior (pronounced Seh-vee-ohr) #Edward the Fox #Alphonse the Fox #Vermillion Rangers (15-17) is the daughter of Boom and Ciel who comes from the future to stop Doom from killing all of the world's heroes leaving everyone in anarchy and fear. She's accompanied by an angel, Dokuro and Chewie, a strange ball capable of copying the abilities of others. Vermillion is very soft spoken due to knowing the atrocities Doom brought upon the world taking a serious/quite approach to most things. She dreams of nothing more than stopping the murder of her parents and their friends. #Crymson the Cat #JT the Androhog #Jester the Hedgehog: Part of Vermillion's squad #Hasa Solaris Antagonists #IMMABITCH the Hedgehog is a mysterious deformed blob of a being resembling the ancient heroine, Amy Rose. While of no threat, she is extremely annoying to the characters and thus is normally avoided at all costs. It's unknown where she cames from or resides, but this genetic malfunction seems to just come from anywhere she pleases. Not a very intelligent creature either, she simply wanders around, very likely unaware of her surroundings. Someone like her would normally be ignored, but the mystery of her origin keeps some invested in her... #Shadi Gavin also tba Recurring Characters Protagonists #Holly the Chameleon #Sonia the Ninetails (renamed Sonya the Ninetails) #Annika is a fulmar who is a normal Mobian girl in most aspects, however she works as an undercover agent for Boombomb's military, gaining vital information through her charm, sweet charisma and witty, dry humor. #Mikoto the Dog #Jowan the Bearcoon #Ital (originally Italic) #Blaze the Cat #Marine the Raccoon #Bit-Chao is a comical, aggressive and intelligent young chao who poses as the titular mascot for "BiT-Chao Games", a new, but famous game development studio. This little rascal much prefers adventuring, but is OK with his life of luxuary as a celebrity of sorts. While he may seem like a docile and peaceful creature in the ads, behind the scenes he's a bit of an upstart, loving to taunt others. While he means no true harm it may occassional come off due to his somewhat inconsiderate nature. Being a child he is susceptible to fits of immaturity be it positive or not. Bit-Chao, an endearing kid through it all. #Bass the Crocodile #Floyd the Echidna #Clara the Fox #Emily the Hedgehog #Max the Fox #Roxxy the Hedgehog (14) is the creative and deadpan snarking twin sister of Anthony who likes to keep order amongst the family. Roxxy controls the power of Earth (plantlife), though she's yet to let this power come out as for some reason, she can't draw it out. To compensate she builds gadgets to assist her family and friends. She's playfully mean with the people she cares about, often teasing them, but still values them. She also tends to use sarcasm as well as put a stop to the antics of Anthony, Erek and Raph. #Psy the Hedgehog (10) is one of the two non-guardian children of the Elemental family and rather takes after his mom's ability to use psychic powers. He's extremely well behaved and respectful of his elders and an avid follower of the rules. He can be a bit of a stick in a mud and tries to act more mature than normal kids his age due to his whole Elemental background, but is often encouraged by his siblings to be more outgoing and adventurous #Minimize the Hedgehog (renamed Matthew the Hedgehog; 8) is the youngest and most impressionable of all the kids. He lives a pretty worryfree life as a child, just doing what his other's ask of him. He possesses no element or known powers at the moment and is like the Jack-Jack of the family. He's very playful and loves adventuring with his siblings, often trying to convince Psy to go out and adventure. Matthew is a curious child, seeking answers and reasons a lot and having an affinity for mystery. #Chronicle the Hedgehog (20) is the eldest child of the Elemental Family, a family destined to guard/keep balance of the basic elements of (Fire, Wind, Water, Electricity, Rock and Earth). He is the Great Guardian, a status given to him by his father X (who was later killed by Doom). He's intelligent and well behaved indiviual who wants to take care of his siblings and accept the responsibility. He can be a bit overprotective, a trait formed by some of his siblings more mischevious natures. He's also romantically involved with a girl named Clover. #Danielle the Fox #Rock the Echidnahog (renamed to Raphael the Echidnahog; 18) is the second eldest child of the Elemental Family and guards the element of Earth (rock). He (along with Surf) are children X and Y adopted from an orphanage as X saw great potential in them to be guardians. Raph tends to be a bit a troublemaker and is popular at school. He's confident in his capabilities and will never back down from a challenge. He looks at most thing as not a big deal and enjoys helping and hanging out with his siblings, wanting them to look up to him instead of only Chronicle. #Surf the Seagull (18) is the third eldest child and guards the element of water. He's laid back and, of course enjoys the ocean and surfing. Like Rock he doesn't think of much as big deal and prefers to relax and take life slow. He's currently dating a girl named Aubrey #Air the Hedgehog (renamed to Ventus the Hedgehog; 16) is the quietest of the bunch, avoiding interactions with others. He looks up to Chronicle the most and wants to be like him, compelling him to come up with strategies to protect the family and defeat Doom one day. He enjoys meditating and school with whatever other people say about him not effecting him as he has his mind set on his goal. He also cares for his siblings and will, willingly hang out with them if they want. To others outside his family he's a bit anti-social, and while it may come off as cold with enough dedication he should be a person capable of becoming a good friend with people. He's twins with Elektro and guardian of wind. #Elektro the Hedgehog (renamed to Erek the Hedgehog; 16) is a smacktalking, arrogant show-off who's extremely atheletic. He can be a bit of a bully causing Roxxy to bring him back to Earth. On his own he keeps confident but tends not to be as energetic as he has no one to feed reaction off of. Erek is a bit afraid that he won't be a good enough Elemental Guardian and as such tends to practice a lot to back up his talk. He's quite obviously the guardian of electric. #Charlie #Charlotte #Guru #Autumn the Tern: A tern from Makoto's tribe with the power of Autumnuskinesis, he was made by SS3K #Seiryu the Dragon #Aubrey the Love Owl: A cross between a lovebird and an eagle owl. Her mother was a lovebird and her father was an eagle owl. She got ear-like tufts from her father, and her main looks from her mother. Her boyfriend is Surf the Seagull. This page will be edited in more detail with sections added, formatted in paragraphs at Antagonists #Massacre the Chaos is a biogenetically enhanced artificial Chaos capable of independent thought created by Eggman Nega to wreak havoc. It does so at first enjoying the, well, chaos until someone puts it into his mind that there's more than being a beast, causing Massacre to contemplate his existence and what he can do in life. Massacre continued to fight inside on whether what he was doing was what he should be doing. Massacre had a natural knack and epiphany for causing destruction: it made him feel powerful, exhiliterated. But looking at what he was doing to others it made him wonder whether it was right for him to put his desires on top of everyone elses well-being. Massacre is overall a confused being capable of much good and evil, he just has no idea what to choose. #Spada the Bat #Joel the Hedgehog #Tilly the Hedgehog #Mr. Happyface Minor Characters Protagonists #Clover the Hedgehog #Marcia Flores #X (deceased; ??) Tentative name for the father of Chronicle #Y Antagonists #Greed the Avaricious #Envy the Jealous